


Which?

by FootballerInDreams



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: A babyA mother's final wish that needs to be fulfilledA whole lot of adventures to unfoldBut the question is, "Who is the father?"





	1. That Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I have posted here. If you have noticed, this fic is from a different fandom: a little change. But I still hope you will enjoy.

It was a very peaceful night in the NCT dorm…until a knock on their door was heard at 2 freaking o’clock in the morning. Jaehyun being the most sensitive slight noises was the one who got up and went to open the door. Rubbing his eyes and peeked on the scope of the door, he saw their manager carrying something. Curious, he opened the door.

“Manager-nim, what are you doing here at this time of the night?” Jaehyun asked then his focus went to what his manager was carrying. “What’s that?”

“This one is something we need to talk about right now. Can you wake the others up? It’s really important.”

Jaehyun was about to leave the door when he heard a soft cry. And he looked back to his manager and realized with wide eyes; it is a baby.

“Manager-nim, I did not know you had a kid. I thought you pledged yourself to celibacy. And you could have wait until the morning to ask us to take care of him…or her.”

The baby whine a bit louder and the manager cradled the baby to calm him down.

“Oh for goodness sake Jaehyun. This is not my child. And can you please hurry up and call the rest?” the manager said with anxiety in his words and Jaehyun still wondering, did not wait for another minute to move.  
\---  
Every NCT member we’re now sitting on the living room. Almost all of them we’re surprised to see their manager with a kid and were saying the same thing Jaehyun said before. While the others like Mark and Lucas are busy cooing at the child doing peek-a-boos and poking at the cute cheek.

“So, what’s this about manager-nim? Why does it have to be now rather than later in the morning?” Taeyong asked.

Taking a deep breath, “Okay. So. I wanted to tell you about this in the morning, but I can’t delay it any further. Since this “news” might reach the public at lightning speed. CEO Lee was now notified and he said that I had to tell you IMMEDIATELY.”

“Can you cut the chase?” Yuta asked a bit annoyed that his sleep was cut.

With a deep breath, again, their manager spoke. “Okay. It’s about baby Jiyong. One of you is his father.”

“Oh.” Everyone replied…but it took them 5 seconds to understand what their manager meant.

“WHAAAAAT?!!!!”

“This baby’s father is one of you guys.” And the boys looked at each other, waiting for someone to flinch and admit. A deafening silence surrounded them.

“Okay. I know it’s either you don’t want to admit or you do not know when you did IT but I really hoped that if ever you had a heated moment with someone, for example, a girl that know one has an idea, you should’ve thought of using protection you know.” The manager said with a pinch of disappointment over his boys.

Taeyong being the leader started to ask again. “Where is his mother? If she was certain that one of us really is the father, she should be here.”

“That’s one problem. She cannot come.”

“Why?”

“She’s gone.”

“What? Where?” another question from everybody.

“Who is his mother?” Jaehyun asked.

“Kang Nari”

At the mention of the name, almost everyone widened their eyes.

“Kang Nari, one of our close fan-friend?” Taeyong asked.

“The one who leads the chants on every music show we are in?” Yuta adds.

“Relations Officer of the NCTzens here in Seoul?” Jaehyun adds.

“That pretty college freshman that everyone here wants to date?” Mark adds.

“HEY!” everyone replied annoyed at Mark.

“I just said what I know.” Mark defended.

“TMI.” Jungwoo said.

“Don’t overreact Mark.” Yuta reprimanded making the Canadian pout.

“Okay. So what happened to Nari-ssi?”

With a bit of sadness in the manager’s face, he said. “She died giving birth to him.”

And sadness loomed in the air.

“Her parents contacted the company, asking me to come to talk to them. That’s when I learned about Jiyong. Her parents want you to take care of the child. Not because they are bitter about what happened to their daughter or because they want you to be responsible for the consequences of your actions, but because their daughter’s final words were for you to take care of him and be close to him. A way to maintain and continue that closeness you have shared with her. They want you to fulfill them.”

“But the question is, who’s the father?” Taeil asked.

“They aren’t sure. But if you will, all of you should undergo a paternity test to determine who’s the one.”

“But I never slept with anybody for the past year.” Lucas defended.

“I’ve never been since being a trainee at SM.” Ten adds.

“And it’s sure impossible that one of the Dreamies is the father.” Johnny said.

“Except for Mark and Haechan though.” Kun adds.

“HEY!” the two boys reacted glaring towards their hyung.

“Also…” their manager started again. “…they found Nari’s diary. It was found out she was very close to three of you guys. Very close to the point of doing secret dates and they want this people to be the one to take care of Jiyong.”

And everybody were looking at each other like finding the culprit.

“Who are they?” Taeil asked.

“Taeyong”

And everybody looked at their leader not surprised at all.

“Doyoung.”

And that is when they gasped and looked at Doyoung especially Taeyong looking at him feeling betrayed. But that surprised did not last long when they heard…

“and Jisung.”


	2. Neo Culture Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if you are expecting a crack NCT fic. I promise it will be. The first few chapters will be a bit of "tensed" and angsty. I hope you bear with me.
> 
> Also, I still don't know how this story will go on and even end. I would really appreciate if you suggest something for me. You can do it by writing on the comment section below in any chapter of this fic.
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Being the responsible one to cook for the day, Kun woke up from his sleep and proceed to the kitchen only to find his leader already chopping some onions…in a sort of forceful manner. The Chinese noticed and knew why Taeyong was acting the way he is. He also knows Taeyong is not the kind of person to project his anger to people but for Kun, it’s better to be safe than sorry.

 

“Taeyong, what are you cooking for breakfast?” the Chinese asked, only to be answered by silence and the tap of the knife chopping now the meat. It’s early but the tension is already there. So he asked another question.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Can you set the tables please?”

 

“Oh. Okay.” And Kun obeyed.

 

Again, silence spread on the kitchen and dining area, until another voice greeted them.

 

“Good morning yeoreobeun!” Lucas said in a lively way and sat down on the chair he first sees, pulling up his phone from the garters of his pajamas and scrolls through it.

 

Then one by one came the other members around the dining table. Finding their seat and surprisingly being silent rather than being rowdy and chatty about any topic. Yuta came and went directly to Taeyong who is now busy cooking something and the Japanese noticed that the fire is a bit much for something his leader cooks.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Don’t worry about me Yuta. I’m fine.” Taeyong replied in a cold manner.

 

Then came Doyoung and sat beside Jaehyun.

 

“And oh. By the way Yuta.” Taeyong said while glaring at Doyoung. “Thank you for your concern. At least you’re not a _traitor_ like _someone_ else in here.

 

Every member heard of what their leader said and the silence became very stronger and at the same time a glaring and silently fuming Doyoung tried to stand up only to be pulled down by Jaehyun back to his seat.

 

Then came Moon Taeil carrying the new addition in the family. “Good morning everybody and please say hello to our baby Jiyong here.” Taeil said while rocking the baby playing with him.

 

Lucas, Chenle and Jaemin, being child-loving and playful people stood up and cooed at the baby. The remaining members never been thankful for that moment.

 

“I really hope this tension will end.” Winwin said quietly.

 

“Me too.” Yuta replied as he sat beside the Chinese that he always admired.

 

Not for long, Taeyong’s new cooked food was served in their midst. Altogether they said their thanks and started to dig in, except for Jaehyun who noticed that there are missing people in the dining area.

 

“Where’s Mark and Jisung?”

 

“They’re probably in Jisung’s room.” Haechan replied. Looking up to his specific hyungs who suddenly stiffened at the mention of a name making 127’s maknae cautious on what to say. “Uhm. Mark took care of Jisung because Jisung can’t stop crying last night and only slept when Mark-hyung cuddled with him.”

 

“Poor Jisungie, he must’ve been shocked.” Renjun said.

 

“Wow I’m surprised. After what he did he will be shocked? I’d say he should be afraid.” Doyoung savagely said.

 

“Doyoung.” Jaehyun reprimanded.

 

“You have some guts to say that even after what you did to Nari-ssi.” Taeyong retorted.

 

At that moment, Doyoung snapped and yelled “Why do I feel I’m the one to blame here?! You and Jisung were doing things behind our backs!”

 

“As if you weren’t doing something behind our backs too!” Taeyong yelled back putting the plate of food forcefully on the table and glared at Doyoung.

 

“Both of you! Enough! Stop it!” Taeil yelled making the baby in his arms cry.

 

“Uhm hyung? Can I take care of baby Jiyong for a while?” Jaemin offered in while the tensed silence continues to grow.

  
“Thank you Jaemin. Here.” Taeil gave the baby to the teenage boy.

 

“Hush now little Jiyongie. Hush now." Jaemin cooed and looked at his hyungs. "I’ll take him to my room.” he added.

 

“Hey. I’ll go with you. I’m sure you haven’t fixed you room. I know you.” Jeno stood up from his seat and followed Jaemin and so as the rest of the Dreamies except Haechan.

 

When the younger ones were gone, a more tensed silence lingered and was only broken when Jaehyun sighed.

 

“Can we please be sensible people here? I don’t want to be angry but Taeyong-hyung, Doyoung-hyung, and even Jisungie; you made mistakes. And there IS a consequence. And the three of you should try, at least, to solve it. Getting angry at each other will not take you anywhere.”

 

Doyoung stepped out of his chair and started to walk away from the dining area.

 

“Doyoung-ah.” Taeil said worriedly.

 

“I’m going to get some fresh air.” Doyoung said, controllinghis fuming rage and went to the door out of their apartment, closing it with force leaving the rest stunned still and worried of the situation.


	3. I'm Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Jisung's room...

Jisung sits up on his bed hugging his legs. Bags a bit visible in his eyes not being able to sleep well. Mark comes back from the bathroom after toothbrushing and tried to pull out the young one out of his bed.

 

“Come on Jisung. Let’s eat.”

 

“I’m not hungry.” Jisung replied with a broken voice.

 

Mark sighed and sat down beside and puts his hand on the youngest’s hair. Jisung unable to hold it our any longer hid his head between his chest and knees and begins to sob.

 

“H-h-hyung. I’m-I’m scared.”

 

Mark just looked at the sobbing boy keeping himself silent.

 

“What-what if I am reo-really the-the father? Wha-what if the public will-will know? Wh-what-what will CEO Lee will say? What If he-he will kick me out of the-the group and in the com-company?” Jisung said crying.

“Hey. Don’t say that. Don’t lose hope. You know the company is working out about this. For sure they will try their best to protect you. And don’t you worry. I will protect you. NCT will protect you. We will make sure you stay as our cute maknae no matter what.” Mark assured.

“But-but you saw-you saw Taeyong-hyung and Do-doyoung-hyung. I think-I think they hate-hate me. What if-what if they will tell-tell the company to kick me out.” Jisung cried more.

“I’m sure they don’t hate you. They’re just…upset. Upset that their special friend died. Upset that they never know that they were their friend’s secret to each other and that she left them, you, a baby. But if ever they make a move to kick you out, we will not let them. If it’s only the Dreamies by your side, then so be it. We will help you.” Mark said pulling Jisung to his side, the maknae leaning to his shoulder.

Mark, being the trusted hyung of Jisung, knew that the youngest had been meeting Kang Nari in secret. At first he thought it just a relationship between a boy looking up to a noona, while she looks to Jisung as a fan and idol relationship.

Until he found out that there was something more. He went inside the maknae’s room to get his phone charger that was borrowed. The room smelled different than usual that time; a mix of women’s scent and heat. And when he found his charger still plugged from the outlet, beside it was a trash bin with used condoms. At first he thought it was from the other members, knowing they had some secret intimate escapades. Only to confirm that it was Jisung’s because the young boy paled, looking at him while holding a washed bedsheet and a t-shirt and pants that not only are not his, and was very familiar and worn by a girl.

He confronted the young one who told him the truth that just slept with his noona. In the end Jisung promised he will not do it again and asked his hyung not to tell anybody. And Mark held his end of the bargain at the same time cautioned him that Jisung should be very careful.

But looks like everything they held on went down the drain.

A knock on the door sounded and then it opened halfway. Jeno’s head popped up, “Hey SUngie, hyung. Can we come in?” and the two boys inside the room nodded their heads in permission. The door opened and with Jeno were the other Dreamies but instead of Haechan was Lucas following. The last to come in was Jaemin cooing at baby Jiyong in his arms.

“You’re here too.” Mark noticed the Chinese-Thai boy.

“Did you forget? I’m a Dreamie too.” Lucas replied.

“Yeah. In your dreams.” Jaemin scoffed jokingly.

“Hey! I performed with you guys! So technically I am.” Lucas defended.

“Technically, just for one time.” Mark added making Lucas pout and the other giggled softly. But the moment of happiness was stopped.

_“Can we please be sensible people here? I don’t want to be angry but Taeyong-hyung, Doyoung-hyung, and even Jisungie; you made mistakes. And there IS a consequence. And the three of you should try, at least, to solve it. Getting angry at each other will not take you anywhere.”_

_“Doyoung-ah.”_

_“I’m going to get some fresh air.”_

 

Then they heard the loud slamming of the door.

 

Silence loomed for a while…

 

“This is all my fault.” The Dreamies heard Jisung said.

 

“It’s not you fault.” Jeno reassured.

 

“You heard Jaehyun hyung. I made a mistake. I have to face the consequence.”

 

“Well, he also said that you, Taeyong and Doyoung-hyung should try to solve this out.” Renjun pointed out.

 

Chenle seeing that his friend and fellow maknae is so desperate went near Jisung and hugged him. “You know, NCT is not just a group. It’s a family. All of us are here for you. And if ever the hyungs won’t, the Dreamies are here for you.” the Chinese assured.

“Include me too.” Lucas added.

“Shut up.” Jaemin jokingly said making the rest of the group laugh.

Jisung smiled for the first time that day, “Thank you hyungs.”

“Anyway, want to hold your kid?” Jaemin stepped closer and suggested.

“I—I don’t know how hyung. I’m scared. I—I might drop him.”

Jaemin smiled at him and said, “No you won’t. Here. I’ll help you.”

Mark scooted out of the bed and Jaemin sat down, passing baby Jiyong to his alleged father. Jaemin instructed Jisung where to hold, especially the head. And after placing the baby properly, Jisung started to become confident.

“Oh. Look at out baby holding his baby.” Mark cooed.

“You’re doing great Sungie.” Jeno commended.

Jisung smiled at them and then looked back at the baby.

“For some reason, he looks like you Jisung.” Chenle said.

“Let me take a picture.” Jaemin pulled out his phone and took the father-and-son moment and then showed it to everybody making everybody coo and smile the taken photo.

Then suddenly Haechan went in the room as well. “I brought food.”

The Dreamies except for Jisung ran towards the tan boy and picked the food. “Thanks Channie-hyung.” Chenle said.

“Thanks Hyuckie.” Mark said and kissed his cheek.

“Anyway, how’s everything downstairs.” Jeno asked.

“Naeh. A bit tense. Thanks for Jaehyun-hyung and Taeil-hyung they’ve put everything under control.” Haechan replied. “Hey Jisung-ah. You should eat now. I’ll take care of Yongie-ah for a while.”

“Yongie-ah? Who told you to give our baby a nickname?” Jaemin asked sassily.

“I do what I do cause I’m the maknae on top.” Haechan replied sassily too.

“But not on this room.” Jisung added making Haechan pout and everyone laugh.

“Jisung-ah! You’re mean.”


	4. Tests and More

Jung Jaehyun is a person you might think as chill-as-a-cucumber type because of his soft prince like looks and soft personality. But when it comes behind the cameras, he also experiences headaches, especially a headache that pertains to his members.

That morning was one of them, he did not have a good meal with the quarrel that happened between Doyoung and Taeyong. Who could even eat in a situation like that? Another thing is that these two were best of friends. If they will not make mends, it will greatly affect all of NCT...and that is what Jaehyun's problem is.

"Are you alright?" Yuta asks him snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You think?"

"I'll take that as a "no". The Japanese said while occupying the space beside Jaehyun. Sighing.

"How could this happen?"

Irritated with the situation, Jaehyun replied ,"Well apparently it was caused by our fellow NCT members whose hormones are so out of control and could nor keep their dicks in their pants! Now we have two fighting old friends, a disturb probable teenage father, and a kid who does not know which dick he came from!"

"Now that's explicit." Yuta commented.

"And I think you cannot call Jisung a disturbed one anymore."

Yuta and Jaehyun looked up and saw Mark coming down the stairs eating Cheetos and approaching them.

"Jisung is coping up in his room."

"Maybe you mean cooped up?!" Jaehyun asked and Mark shook his head.

"Nope. I really meant coping up. He's taking care of the baby right now and he seems happy about it. A good sign that he could be a good teenage father."

"Yeah and it's not a good sign for him to ruin his career." Jaehyun interjected.

"I think it will not be a problem." Yuta said.

"And why?" Jaehyun dared.

"Because he has been in this industry for so long. Even longer than us."

"And also, he did not even lose his career even if he was acting as a savage kid and sometimes a bully in that KBS Kids Show." Mark added.

Jaehyun sighed and conceded, "Okay. Whatever you say."

"Now. What shall we do to mend those boys together?" Yuta asked.

"I think I have an idea." Mark smirked and the two hyungs looked at him, expecting.

\---

That night their manager, told them that Taeyong, Doyoung and Jisung will be the first to do the paternal test so they have to stay put in the dorm the next day while the others went on their schedules.

But what did the three don't know is the surprise waiting for them the next day.

It was 9 in the morning already and the three potential fathers are now seated in the couch on the dorm living room. They never spoke to each other, even looked.

First to move out were the 127 members, where Jaehyun explained they have a schedule to do.

"What about me?" Taeyong asked.

"And me?" Doyoung added.

And thr two ex-frenemies looked at each other heavily and Jaehyunnon sighed at the sight.

"You two will stay here and finish the test. The manager has set this day for you to do it and you don't have anything to worry about. We'll take care of the schedules."

And the two nodded. Conceding to the fact thatvthey should do this.

"And Jisung?" Jaehyun called the maknae's attention, who busies himself rocking the baby in his arms. "Call me if there is anything. And that includes of your hyungs are fighting or they hurt you in any. Way. Got it?" Jaehyun said glaring to the older ones and Jisung nods his head in fear.

"Well then. We should keep going." Jaehyun said.

\---

As the rest of the 127 settled themselves in the coaster...

"Really convincing Jung Jaehyun." Johnny commended.

"I just hope everything will go according to plan." Jaehyun sighed.

"I'm worried about Jisung." Taeil said.

"Don't worry hyung. He will be fine. Taeyong might be a tsundere, Doyoung a savage but Jisung could stand by himself and is more savage." And everybody in the vehicle giggled.

\---

Taeyong, Doyoung ang Jisung waited in their dorm. But while waiting, never came a time that they talked to each other. Taeyong found something to do by sweeping the floor and Jisung playing with Jiyong on the floor.

"AAAAHHH!!! WHAT TIME ARE THEY COMING?!" Doyoung complained.

"No idea hyung." Jisung replied.

"SHUT UP I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!"

Chapter 4

Jung Jaehyun is a person you might think as chill-as-a-cucumber type because of his soft prince like looks and soft personality. But when it comes behind the cameras, he also experiences headaches, especially a headache that pertains to his members.

That morning was one of them, he did not have a good meal with the quarrel that happened between Doyoung and Taeyong. Who could even eat in a situation like that? Another thing is that these two were best of friends. If they will not make mends, it will greatly affect all of NCT...and that is what Jaehyun's problem is.

"Are you alright?" Yuta asks him snapping him out of his thoughts.

You think?"

"I'll take that as a "no". The Japanese said while occupying the space beside Jaehyun. Sighing.

"How could this happen?"

Irritated with the situation, Jaehyun replied ,"Well apparently it was caused by our fellow NCT members whose hormones are so out of control and could nor keep their dicks in their pants! Now we have two fighting old friends, a disturb probable teenage father, and a kid who does not know which dick he came from!"

"Now that's explicit." Yuta commented.

"And I think you cannot call Jisung a disturbed one anymore."

Yuta and Jaehyun looked up and saw Mark coming down the stairs eating Cheetos and approaching them.

"Jisung is coping up in his room."

"Maybe you mean cooped up?" Jaehyun asked and Mark shook his head.

"Nope. I really meant coping up. He's taking care of the baby right now and he seems happy about it. A good sign that he could be a good teenage father."

"Yeah and it's not a good sign for him to ruin his career." Jaehyun interjected.

"I think it will not be a problem." Yuta said.

"And why?" Jaehyun dared.

"Because he has been in this industry for so long. Even longer than us." Yuta replied.

"And also, he did not even lose his career even if he was acting as a savage kid and sometimes a bully in that KBS Kids Show." Mark added.

Jaehyun sighed and conceded, "Okay. Whatever you say."

"Now. What shall we do to mend those boys together?" Yuta asked.

"I think I have an idea." Mark smirked and the two hyungs looked at him, expecting.

\---

That night their manager, told them that Taeyong, Doyoung and Jisung will be the first to do the paternal test so they have to stay put in the dorm the next day while the others went on their schedules.

But what did the three don't know is the surprise waiting for them the next day.

It was 9 in the morning already and the three potential fathers are now seated in the couch on the dorm living room. They never spoke to each other, or even looked.

First to move out were the 127 members, where Jaehyun explained they have a schedule to do.

"What about me?" Taeyong asked.

"And me?" Doyoung added.

And the two ex-frenemies looked at each other heavily and Jaehyun sighed at the sight.

"You two will stay here and finish the test. The manager has set this day for you to do it and you don't have anything to worry about. We'll take care of the schedules."

And the two nodded. Conceding to the fact that they should do this.

"And Jisung?" Jaehyun called the maknae's attention, who busies himself rocking the baby in his arms. "Call me if there is anything. And that includes if your hyungs are fighting or they hurt you in any. Way. Got it?" Jaehyun said glaring to the older ones and Jisung nods his head in fear.

"Well then. We should keep going." Jaehyun said.

\---

As the rest of the 127 settled themselves in the coaster...

"Really convincing Jung Jaehyun." Johnny commended.

"I just hope everything will go according to plan." Jaehyun sighed.

"I'm worried about Jisung." Taeil said.

"Aish. Don't worry hyung. He will be fine. Taeyong might be a tsundere, Doyoung a savage but Jisung could stand by himself and is more savage." And everybody in the vehicle giggled.

\---

Time passed by and the other groups went out of the dorm. The Dreamies had a CF to shoot while the WayV are supposed to fly to China for continued promotions.

Also with the passing was the boredom and tension surrounding the three members. And in order to delay or not make a quarrel happen, each had busied themselves; Taeyong started to clean the house even if there is nothing to clean at all. Jisung on the other hand was busy playing with Jiyong.

"AHHHH!!! WHAT TIME ARE THEY COMING?!" Doyoung complained.

"Hyung, maybe they're stuck in traffic. You know how it is during these days." Jisung said.

"SHUT UP. I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU." Doyoung replied startling the maknae and the baby, bringing them both to tears.

Taeyong dropped the mop her was using and went to the "kids". "You're going too far Kim Dongyoung." He said coldly.

Even if Doyoung is mad, he still knows it's not a good idea to piss off Lee Taeyong, especially when his full name spoken out of the leader's lips. So he shut himself up.

Taeyong went to the crying "kids". "Come on. Stop crying, Jisung. The baby cries too when he sees people around him sad and crying."

Jisung sniffed and replied, "O-okay."

"Why don't you go to my room and sleep there with Jiyong for a while? I'll call you when the staff arrives." Taeyong offered and the maknae went.

Taeyong returned the mop to the storage in their dorm and went back to the living room. Sitting on the couch in front of Doyoung. They were both silent for the next 15 minutes.

When Taeyong was about to speak, suddenly a knock on the door came.

"Open the door Doyoung. I'll wake Jisung up." Taeyong said and went.

\---

The procedure of the paternity test was easy and sailed smoothly. Taeyong, Doyoung and Jisung had their samples taken by a swabbing inside their mouth. The tricky part was Jiyong since the baby was disturbed in his sleep, hungry and Jisung felt the diapers are heavy but in the end they were able to get a sample.

They were also told that the results will be known a month after.

"So what shall we do for a while?" Taeyong asked.

"You take turns in taking care of baby Jiyong. After all the three of you are the probable fathers." Their manager said.

Jisung asked as well, "How about the media and the public?"

"Don't worry about it Jisung. SM had already planned it. But all we ask from you is that you take turns to take care of Jiyong since it will not be noticeable especially when you go out."

The three nodded in agreement.

\---

It's already 11 in the evening Taeyong was now rocking Jiyong in his arms while waiting for his other members to come home. Doyoung and Jisung went to their rooms to make the day.

"What time are they going home? It's late already." He said worriedly.

Then there was a loud thudding of footsteps on the stairs.

"Hyung! Hyung!" Jisung whispered-screamed.

"What is it?" Taeyong asked the maknae.

Jisung was holding his phone and showed the contents of the screen. It's a V-LIVE broadcast. And Taeyong eyes widened. Wider than he ever did before. It's his members, shouting a familiar chant.

"NCT Life. In JEJU ISLAND!"

 


	5. Home Alone

"What do you mean it's for our own good?!" Taeyong exclaimed on his phone.

Doyoung was pacing back and forth the living room while Jisung rocks baby Jiyong in his arms trying shush him up, the maknae is almost losing himself since it's been an hour since the baby was whining and crying in intervals.

"When did you planned this out?" Taeyong asked pinching his nose in frustration of the situation.

"WHAT?! And you did not even tell me! You know what, the hell with you. And it's only hell because I feel lazy to curse right now at you."

And there was a mumbling reply in the phone.

"Whatever Johnny. I'll deal with you when you come back!" Taeyong ends the call and throws his phone to the couch.

"What did Johnny say?" Doyoung asked a bit pissed.

"They'll be in Jeju for three days filming NCT Life. By then, we'll be on our own." Taeyong replied.

"What?! How about the managers? I'm sure they will get us here." Doyoung said looking pissed...as usual.

"No. They will not." Taeyong.

"What?!"

"Johnny and Jaehyun had the guts to tell and persuade the managers to not get us here." Taeyong gritted.

"Those pricks." Doyoung said.

"Then, what shall we do, hyungs?" Jisung asked.

"Well, we'll be on our own. The dorm is ours for the next few days." Taeyong replied.

Doyoung rolled his eyes in annoyance of being stuck with his frenemy and the maknae, "If that's the case, I'd go to the company and stay in the dance studio for the next few days."

Jisung just shook his head and Taeyong replied, "I-I doubt the management will let you and besides, Doyoung, there will come a time that we should fix this conflict between us three. Why not make it immediately?"

Doyoung snapped his bead back to Taeyong and replied a bit forcefully, "I don't want to associate myself with you...you traitors! Starting at this point our relationship is just professional. We ain't friends anymore. You hear me?!"

And Doyoung went out of the dorm slamming the door behind his back. Good thing the baby was long asleep anf was never awaken. Jisung and Taeyong just sighed.

"Well I guess it's just you and me hyung." Jisung said.

"Yeah." Taeyong replied.

\---

Jisung and Taeyong had their little bonding at the kitchen preparing their dinner. Good thing that Jiyong was just sleeping and never once waken or cried.

Then the front door suddenly opened, slamming and Doyoung enters the room. But despite that Jisung and Taeyong never flinched, as they knew Doyoung acting up like that and for the next few days.

Sulking, Doyoung went to the kitchen and saw the leader and the maknae preparing dinner.

"You're just in time. Come on. Sit down." Taeyong invited as he place his recipe for the night on the table; three bowls of bibimbap.

Jisung followed bringing two bottles of soju and a glass of lemonade on the table.

Doyoung sat up on the table and readied himself to eat.

When everything is set, the three of them said their graces.

"Chalmokesubnida!" Jisung and Taeyong said cheerfully.

"Chalmo...kesub...nida." Doyoung said murmuring.

They ate silently until they finished their food. Taeyong then opened his bottle of soju. Doyoung followed while Jisung took a sip of his lemonade only to be stopped by Doyoung.

"Jisung, why don't you try drinking soju?" Doyoung said.

Surprised, Jisung questioned, "What?"

"Come on. Get that last bottle of soju on the fridge. Drink with us. You're already old enough to be drinking." Taeyong encouraged.

"Excuse me Kim Doyoung, Jisung is just 17." Taeyong being like a mom defended.

"It does not matter. We're alone in the dorms. And besides, he's technically an adult. Look, he knows how to fuck. He even has a kid. That's even more adulting than drinking soju."

Jisung blushed so much for the embarrassment as he tries to stand up. Taeyong holds his wrist to stop him.

"Jisung. No. Don't force yourself."

"It's okay hyung. I can handle it." Jisung assured and went to the fridge and got his bottle of soju. And much to the surprise of the two hyungs, their maknae was able to open the bottle by shaking and flicking at the lid and was so easily.

"Look like someone has experience doing this." Doyoung commented.

"Kim Dongyoung, you're going overboard with this." Taeyong warned.

They looked and Jisung took his first sip...rather drink of the alcohol then he wiped his lips as of nothing happened.

"You never cease to amaze us Park Jisung." Doyoung said and smirked without noticing their leader glaring at him. Then Taeyong turned to the maknae and asked worrily.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine hyung. Don't worry." Jisung replied smiling at his leader.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Taeyong thought.

\---

The night went on and the three loosen up.

"I think it's time to talk about "it"". Taeyong said.

"Kang Nari was not just a fan. She was my bestfriend."

Surprised, Jisung and Taeyong looked at Doyoung with his sudden confession .

"We've grown up together in the same neighborhood. Me, Donghyun-hyung and her. When hyung told us he will become an idol, it saddened her since she will never see him more often. I always knew she liked my brother as more than a friend. She told me. But never she knew that I have feelings for her. Hyung promised to meet him if he has the time. He did but not that much." Doyoung poured another shot of soju on the shot glass and drank it and continued.

"In his absence, I tried my best to cheer her up. Until such time I tried to audition for SM and got accepted. When she knew she cried a lot to the fact she will be left alone. So that's when I decided that she will live with me and hyung. I easily convinced her parents that she come with us as long as I take care of her very well. Even were still in SM Rookies, she was already part of the fandom. Her classmate in school encourage her to join and things went on until she stepped into the higher ranks of the fandom of Rookies and NCTzens. If you ask where she gets all the schedules of our activities that you always see her anywhere, it's because of me."

"Oh so that's why." Jisung commented.

"Even we've been together in one roof, she never, even once, knew of my feelings for her. But things changed when you came into the picture, Lee Taeyong." Doyoung said looking at his leader with cold eyes.


	6. Worries and Pointing Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry I just posted here. I had a busy summer and in addition is a language exam that I need to really pass. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it.

"Okay! And that's a wrap!" Mark said and clapped, which means their shoot has just ended. They just had their Mukbang sessions in the Jeju-do night market and let's just face it, they were full.  
"Oh come on Jaehyun-hyung, how come you ate a lot and still have those abs?!" Haechan complained and the older just laughed at it, making the younger one pout and Jaehyun ruffled Haechan's hair to comfort him.  
"You're still a growing child Donghyuckie. Your time to have abs will come. Just be patient."  
"I don't believe you, hyung." Mark said.  
"In which part?"  
"In the growing child part. For all we know he might have a son or a daughter somewhere." Mark added making everyone on the scene laugh.  
"Hey!" Haechan punched Mark's arm lightly. "I'm well behaved. Not like you." He defended.  
"Anyway, speaking of kids, I wonder how our three guys back in the dorms are?" Doyoung questioned.  
"I called them earlier and Taeyong was upset that he's not with us." Johnny replied.  
"Well who wouldn't be. He was always there on every NCT Life shooting." Yuta said.  
"Nope. He wasn't. He was not with us during the Seoul Life Hot and Young episodes." Johnny replied.  
"Oh yeah. You're right."  
"But still I wonder how's he doing now?" Yuta said.  
"And Doyoung." Jaehyun added.  
"And our cutie Jisung." Jaemin said.  
And everybody sighed, wondering what is happening at their dorm right now.  
Meanwhile...  
"Oh so here we go again. It's my fault this time."  
Taeyong is always known as a tsundere but this time, the exasperation can be noticed in his face.  
"I'm sorry if I took her out to dates because I liked her and no one...NO. ONE. told me about anything being a childhood friend of my fellow member." Taeyong defended with a glare on his face. "You have no right to blame me Kim Dongyoung. You never told me anything!" Taeyong forcefully added.  
"Hyungs." Jisung tried to stopped them.  
"But she told me you were dating, Lee Taeyong!" Doyoung retaliated.  
"Hyungs!"  
"You should have confronted me! Even if I knew, I would've thought it was okay for you!" Taeyong retaliated as well with glares in his eyes.  
"HYUNGS! CAN YOU TWO STOP ALL THIS USELESS SHIT YOU ARE DOING?! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! CAN YOU PLEASE...PLEASE...JUST FOR WHILE...ACT LIKE YOU ARE ADULTS! THE THREE OF US HERE MADE A MISTAKE! OKAY! WE FUCKED AND WE FUCKED UP AND NOW WE HAVE TO SOLVE THIS FUCKING SITUATION WE WENT IN. OKAY?! I WAS DRUNK! THE DREAMIES DARED ME TO BECAUSE I LOST A BET! THEN I FLIRTED WITH A GIRL IN THE BAR WE WENT TO. THEN ONE THING LED TO ANOTHER. AND I WOKE UP IN A HOTEL BED WITHOUT MY CLOTHES ON AND SCARED THE FUCKED IUT OF ME WHEN I REALIZED I SLEPT WITH MY HYUNGS GIRLFRIEND."  
Jisung was panting after saying all those things but Taeyong ang Doyoung hsd their jaws drop of the confession they just heard from their dongsaeng. And aside from that, it was the first time they heard their maknae rant and being angry at them. An unusual sight.  
There was that deafening silence lingering around the room. There as a bit of tension but at the same time a bit of resolution.  
Taeyong sighed, "Jisung is right. Past is past. There's nothing we could do about it. But to take the responsibility of being baby Jiyong's dad is something we can."  
"Nope. Nuh-uh. I'm not going to take part of this. I am not the father."  
"Oh for fucks sake Doyoung! We don't even know if we are the father or whoever is the father. But can you please, just for a while, be a man and a be a father to a lonely baby boy. Just respect your bestfriend's wishes."  
Now Taeyong and Jisung we looking hopefully at the other father figure. Realizing that there is no other choice, Doyoung conceded. "Okay. I will. Just to get things settled."  
"Thank goodness." Jisung said exasperatingly.  
Taeyong patted the shoulder of the other guy, "Thanks, Doyoung."  
"Why am I starting to regret this?"  
\---  
Renjun, Chenle, Jeno and Jaemin were playing Uno cards when Mark and Haechan suddenly barged in the room they're staying in with serious looks on their faces.  
"Hi hyungs! Come! Join us play." Jeno invited trying to captivate his hyung with his signature eye smile.  
"We will. But first I have to talk to you guys." Mark started.  
Sensing that it is one serious talk, the boys paused their game and the two hyung sat in between them.  
"Okay. We want to know something from you guys." Haechan started.  
"So, Taeyong hyung called me, telling me something I call "The Dreamie Incident" that we are not aware of." Mark added.  
Chenle and Renjun swallowed the lumps on their throat then Mark continued.  
"Can you please explain to be why are you in a bar and why there was a drunk Jisung in the eND?!"  
\---  
Taeyong woke up in the middle of the night because of a baby's cry. His mother's instinct kicked in and rose up from his bed to check. The baby was in Jisung's room but as he is nearer to the room, he heard another cry. This made him walk faster. And when he opened the door of their maknae's room, he saw baby Jiyong crying, and a crying Jisung holding the baby in his arms.  
"Hyung...h-help me."


	7. A Cameo

"Why are you still crying?!" Taeyong wailed as baby Jiyong continues to cry in his arms. It's been another hour of rocking, bottle feeding, rattle playing amd diaper changing but still the baby is crying.

"Hyung. I don't know what else should we do?" Jisung cries helplessly.

"What the hell is happening?! It's three in the morning for heaven's sakes and I need my sleep!" Doyoung complains from upstairs of their dorm.

Taeyong looks up to see his fellow member being pissed, "Jiyong is not calming down. We don't know what's the problem."

Doyoung rolls his eyes and went down the stairs to approach his "friends". He took baby Jiyong in his arms and felt something is off.

"He's hot."

"Oh my god, Doyoung can you please contain yourself?! He's just a baby!" Taeyong reprimanded.

"Dumbass! I meant his body temperature is warm. Not---whatever dirty thoughts you have in mind!"

"I'm sorry." Taeyong apologized.

"Jisung, make the airconditioner cooler." Doyoung commanded.

"Why should I obey you?" the maknae asked raising his eyebrows making the older one who requested to roll his eyes.

"Because for goodness sake the house feels hot RIGHT NOW! Isn't it obvious?! The baby is crying because he is uncomfortable and the two of you are sweating already!"

Taeyong and Jisung looked at each other, noticing themselves, "Oh."

Doyoung just shakes his head in exasperation. "Ugggh! Do you even call yourselves fathers? Father my ass. Now if you will Pask Jisung-ssi, the airconditioner? Please?"

Jisung finally set the appliance cooler and moments later the air inside the house was more comfortable and the baby started to keep silent and sleep.

"Thank you. Now, if you excuse me I will go back to sleep. I have a big day ahead of me." Doyoung said and left for his room.

While Taeyong and Jisung were left dumbfounded of the situation just now.

"Hyung..."

"Yeah?"

"Did he just...brought Jiyong with him to sleep?"

\---

Morning came and Taeyong as usual woke up early. He really wanted to sleep more after what happened the night before but his body clock won't permit him. So he just went to the kitchen and prepare food for the three of them. Looking in the fridge, he found chicken, egg and some kimchi and decided to make fried chicken and omelette with kimchi on the side for their breakfast.

While being busy cooking he heard a commotion. He turned around and witness some domestic scene.

Jisung was holding baby Jiying away from him while Doyoung pushes him.

"You know this is what I really hate with kids, the horrors of washing them up. Now Jisung, wash and change him."

Jisung was whining, "Ah hyung! Why me?! He slept with you last night. You should be the one doing this."

"You heard what I said. I hate it. Now shut up and do as I say."

"This is unfair. This is injustice. This is double child abuse!"

"Hey! Don't count yourself as a child because there is no child who would have the guts to create that one."

"Can you just do it together? Both of you are to be held responsible of your actions of creating that one." Taeyong intervened.

"Says the one who is also supposed to be responsible too." Doyoung said.

"I'm cooking." Taeyong casually lifts his hand holding a spatula. "And I am the leader. You should do as what I say." he added.

"You heard Taeyong-hyung. We do it together." Jisung said.

"Ugh! Alright." Doyoung sighed heavily and pushed Jisung softly towards the bathroom.

\---

Taeyong was setting up the table for breakfast when suddenly he heard their doorbell ring.

"Coming!" the leader said finishing setting the table, wiped his hands and went to the door.

"Ah! Donghyun-hyung!"

"Annyeonghasaeyo Tyong-ah. Is my brother home?"

Kim Donghyun aka Gong Myung is a frequent visitor of the NCT dorms for the reason that he wants to know if his brother is okay. Despites the busy schedule, he always make sure that he meets his brother once a week. Except when NCT are abroad.

"Oh yeah. He's in the bathroom right now bathing ---" Taeyong suddenly stopped when he noticed he was about to spill the secret of the century.

"Oh. I see. He's taking a bath right now." the older Kim brother smiled.

Taeyong swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke again. "Y-yeah. He's taking a bath with Jisung."

And oh boy Taeyong want to slap himself.

"Wow. That's...rare. I do hope they are not doing other things except for bathing."

"Actually..."

"What?!" and Donghyun rushed himself towards the bathroom door.

"Hyun-hyung! Wait!" Taeyong chased at his sunbae.

"Ahh...Hyung...Stop-stop...it hurts." Jisung whined.

"Ugh! That's what you get for riling me up."

Donghyun widenend his eyes and banged the door.

"Yah! Dongyoung! Stop it! Jisung is still a kid! Dongyoung! Open the door!"

The door suddenly opened revealing a very wet Doyoung, holding a baby in his arms, smiling like an angel he is, while the NCT maknae hands are on his eyes, rubbing it.

"H-hyung." Doyoung said with surprise in his voice.

"What-what's the..." Gong Myung stuttered.

"Ah! Hyung! The shampoo hurts in my eyes!" Jisung complained.


	8. Decisions

Gong Myung is now seated on the living room couch, holding the fresh-from-bath baby in his arms while rocking his long legs. He enjoys his time with the baby. Then he looks flatly at the three men in front of him.

Yes, Doyoung has judgmental eyes, the way he looks at people sometimes could intimidate them. But with his older brother, it is different. The signature blank stare could almost kill you. Years of acting made him through that and that made the three boys swallow the lump on their throat.

"Now, my little brother. Can you please tell me how come you had a son?" Gong Myung asked.

Doyoung widened his eyes feeling accused, pointing at himself, "Why me? He's not my kid!"

"Well, I could not ask Jisung and Taeyong first, especially when the baby looks like me when I was young.

"Then maybe that is your kid." The younger brother pointed out.

"If it's mine, it should have been given to me in the first place. And besides, I don't sleep around."

"Hyung, you just referred the baby as it." Taeyong interjected only him receiving the Death Glare from the older brother.

"Sorry." Taeyong said and fiddled with his fingers.

"Okay. As I was saying?" Gong Myung is eager to get answers from the three especially from his brother.

Doyoung told the story of how they ended up having baby Jiyong in the dorms and the past stories of how possibly Jiyong was made.

"I'm disappointed Dongyoung." Gong Myung said after hearing everything. "You are not like this. I did not raise you to be like this. You are sweet and caring. And you don't do reckless things."

"Hyung, you did not raise me. We have parents." Doyoung pointed out.

"Whatever. Mom and dad made me hold responsible of you. And how dare you talk to me like that." Then the older brother looked the his brother's leader. "You made him like this."

"Why me?!" Taeyong was surprised with the accusation. "Doyoung has always been the savage in the dorms." The leader added.

"The betrayal." Doyoung mumbled.

"Let me get some pop corn." Jisung said.

"You go back on your seat young man. I'm not done yet." Gong Myung ordered and Jisung obeyed, a bit trembling.

"You said about the DNA test. When is it coming?" Gong Myung asked.

"Probably in two weeks time." The younger brother replied.

"So looks like we will wait for it for a while. So, if one of you will be the father, what will you do?"

And the three boys were silent. They never have thought about that question until now. And they just realized how big is the impact of having a son at an early stage of their lives, especially when there is a career at stake.

"You never thought about it." Gong Myung said and the three shook their heads making the actor sigh deep. "While you still have time, you should think about it."

Gong Myung stood up from his chair and gave the baby back to the fathers, "Well, I can't stay long here. I have appointments to go to. I left the cake on the fridge. It's for you here."

"Thanks hyung." Taeyong replied and led him to the door while the younger two stood there in the middle of the living room.

Gong Myung was about to go out of the door when he said, "Oh by the way, Young-ie. Mom and dad will be happy to have a grandson, you know. And just remember, we will be on your back no matter what." And he left.

The door closed in front of them and they heard the rumbling of engines and screeching of tires away from their dorm.

Silence dominated again on their dorm and the three sat down again on the couch. Sighing altogether.

"You know Doyoung, you're very lucky to have a brother who's always watching your back, on and off the cam." Taeyong said.

"Yeah, hyung. Right now I'm anxious what will my parents say over this "mess" I've made." Jisung added.

"Don't worry Sung-ie. I'm sure they will support you." The leader replied.

"But more they will be disappointed in me." Jisung said. "How about you hyung?"

"You know I grow up a bit more independent. I have to face responsibilities and make decisions on my own. I will tell my family but I will work on the responsibility by myself."

"Looks like we have partial answers to the question." Doyoung said.

"Partially. Let's just wait and see." Taeyong said.

"Anyway, I wonder what our other members are doing right now?" Jisung wondered.

"They're probably mocking us right now. Especially Haechan teasing us for not being there." Doyoung said.

\---

"Ow!"

"Are you okay, Haechannie?" Mark asked.

"I'm fine. I just bit my tongue." Haechan replied.

All of the members are having a lunch buffet on the seaside of Jeju Island.

"Maybe someone is talking about you." Johnny stated.

"Or probably misses you." Yuta adds and the remaining members teased him except for one.

"Oh really." Mark said.

"Chill dude." Johnny tapped his hands on the Canadian's shoulders.

While the others are still a bit rowdy, Haechan wondered who could it be.


	9. Like Fathers, Like Son

A mess: that's what it is. That's the situation when ALL the NCT sub-units come together in one room.

Doyoung looks like he's going to burst into flames. Taeyong is trying to talk but cannot. And Jisung is running back and forth following a crying Jiyong being passed on to each of the members of the group.

"Hey! Give the baby to me it's my turn!"

"Guys! Time's up, it's my turn!"

"This is so unfair! You've had your share of cuddles with Jiyong already!"

Oh yes. The whole dorm is a mess. Blame SM for them being this many.

"Guys, let's calm down now and give Jiyong back to his parents." Kun speaks trying to control everything.

"I'm not done yet!" Someone (probably Chenle) screamed.

Doyoung had enough and approached Renjun hastily and snatched the kid away from his arms. The Chinese was stunned at the gesture and almost cried. He did not deserve the treatment. Out of all the boys, he was the most gentle on caring for the baby.

"I'm sorry but time's up." Doyoung firmly said and all of the members dropped their shoulders and went to get their bags and went on their respective rooms. "See? They even haven't done fixing themselves after their trip!" Doyoung added.

"Easy Youngie. They 're just excited to see the baby." Taeyong said.

"Excited my ass. My baby is about to be dismembered!"

"Oh so it's my baby now, huh?" Taeyong smirked.

"And I thought you never cared for him?" Jisung added.

Doyoung just widened his eyes, "Shut up!" And Doyoung left carrying the baby in his arms.

"See that? I think he became soft because of Jiyong. He just doesn't want to admit it." Taeyong said smiling.

\---

"Can we just bring him along?" Doyoung said worriedly.

NCT 127 had an invitation from Running Man and will be guesting for the whole day so they don't have someone to look after the baby. The best choice was the WayVs but they have a meeting with Lee Sooman and then will fly back to China for their version of Idol Athletics. The only ones who are vacant are the Dreamies; their bunch of babies.

"It will be okay Doyoung. And besides, Jisung is with them. He knows what to do." Taeyong assured but the other is not convinced.

"Yes. Jisung is with them but he's a baby too! In fact he's the baby of all the babies in our baby unit."

"Yet matured."

"And how about the others?"

"We have no choice Youngie. We have to trust them."

And so it was decided.

"Jisung, you know what to do, right?" Taeyong asked and the maknae nodded his head. "Okay, his baby snacks are on the cupboard in the kitchen. The baby formula is with it too. They are in canisters. His bottles are already filled with water and you just have to put one canister full in every bottle."

"Okay hyung."

"His diapers are on the bathroom and don't forget to put some powder in his groin area but make sure it is dry before putting a new diaper."

"Yes hyung."

"And please, please take care of him very carefully. And if something unusual happens, call me immediately."

"Yes hyung."

"Don't worry, Taeyong hyung. We can help him out." Chenle assured.

"I doubt that." Doyoung mumbled.

"I'm hoping so too, Chenle. Now we have to go. Bye."

"Bye. Say bye to appa Taetae." Jisung said and lifted the baby's small arms and waved goodbye to his hyungs.

Taeyong closed the door behind him and silence followed in the room...for 5 seconds and then every Dreamie screamed and jumped around the living room except for Jisung.

"Yeah!!!!! We're free!!!!" Chenle screamed.

"Yeah! No curfews and 'do not do this and do not do that' in the next few hours!" Jaemin added.

"Who's in for some "apple juice"?!" Jeno asked and everybody except one raised their hands.

"How about you Jisung?" Chenle asked.

"No, thanks. I'll pass. I have a kid to take care of." Jisung smiled at them.

"Oh come on maknae. You're no fun." Haechan whined.

"I am fun. You all know that. And why are you here? You're supposed to be with the 127 hyungs."

"Well, I am still under recovery and the doctor do not allow me to do heavy activities like what they do in Running Man so Manager-nim left me with you. And besides I'm a dreamie too. I deserve some day off."

"I'll get the "apple juice" ready. Nana! Ready the games!" Jeno shouts.

The dreamie party is then in full swing. Jaemin, Jeno and Haechan are playing Mario Kart. The Chinese boys are playing Jenga.

While the teenage father is now in the kitchen rushing to put the milk in the baby bottle with a crying baby in the background.

"Yongie-ah, please just wait." Jisung said almost into tears while shaking the baby bottle mix.

When he was finally done, he immediately chug it to the crying baby's mouth, making him quiet. He dropped down on the nearest chair closed his eyes. Now the background noise is Haechan screaming for losing another round Mario Kart.

"Jisung, are you okay?" Chenle asked.

"Yeah." Jisung replied without looking at Chenle.

"Tired?"

"Not so."

"Oh yes you are."

Silence invaded the kitchen as Chenle get a glass of water from the fridge.

"So this is how my parents felt when I was a baby." Jisung started again. "It's really hard."

"But it seems like you are enjoying it." Chenle pointed and Jisung smiled at him.

Then suddenly, Long Flight boomed in the speakers, alarming the 2 maknaes.

"Hey guys lower it---"

Chenle did not finish speaking as he saw the baby's arms flailing and smiling so much and mumbles.

"Oh look! Jiyong is reacting to Taeyong-hyungs song!" Chenle said gaining the attention of everybody.

The remaining dreamies ran towards the baby and adored him.

"Oooooh. I gotta get a video of this and send it to Taeyong-hyung." Haechan said pulling his phone out and recorded the video.

"Oh he's so cute!" Renjun uwued.

After the song finished, Jiyong behaved again as if nothing happened. Jisung then carried him to the living room and lay him on the baby mat and played Jenga with the Chinese boys.

Then another song played, this time it's I Don't Need Your Love by HRVY and The Dreamies. But what made it more special is the fact that Jiyong only mumbles everytime he hears Jisung's lines.

"Sungie-ah, I think he really is your son. He only reacts to your voice." Jaemin said.

"Hyung, he only reacts to my voice because he always hear me everytime. Same thing with Taeyong-hyung and Doyoung-hyung."

But then, the unexplainable happened...

Havana played...

"What the?!" Jeno yelled

The Dreamies took notice to see baby Jiyong rolled in his lap trying to raise his butt up.

Haechan found it hilarious and recorded it. Renjun and Chenle are clapping their hands like seals because of excitement.

"And you were saying?" Jaemin said smirking.

And Jisung dropped his jaw.

\---

That night the other members arrived at their dorms and the dreamies, like the baby's they are reported everything that they did, including what baby Jiyong had been doing as well. They also showed the videos (especially the Havana dance) and each member laughed their guts out teasing Doyoung at the same time.

They are having dinner altogether when Taeyong's phone rang.

"Hello?...Yes Manager-nim!...What.?...Okay." then Taeyong put his phone back on his pocket and went back to his seat. Jaehyun noticed that Taeyong has a serious look in his face so he asked.

"Who was that?" Jaehyun asked.

"It's our manager."

"What did he say? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is okay." Taeyong replied flatly.

"The results of the paternity test are now in." He added.


	10. Alternative Ending: Chapter 10.1 - Return of Superman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took more than a month to update this fic. Because I worked for three different chapter 10s.
> 
> You have a choice on who do you want to read and I hope you enjoy this.

5 years later  
Jaehyun, Johnny and Mark noticed the door of the house opening revealing a sighing Taeyong.

  
"What happened?" Jaehyun asked.  
"I was called to Jiyong's school." Taeyong replied letting out another sigh.

  
"What did he do this time?" Johnny asked worriedly.

  
Lately, a certain Lee Jiyong is always called to the principal's office for some complaints against him. And everytime that happens, Taeyong has to show up there and this not just made Taeyong worry but also the other members/the samchons as well.

  
"He caused some girls in his classroom to fight." The father replied.

  
"What do you mean cause to fight?" Jaehyun asked with a more worried tone.  
Not later, a pouting Jiyong came in the house and greeted his samchons sadly.

  
"Jiyong-ah, come here for a sec." Mark said and the child timidly went to him and sat on his lap.

  
"What happened?" Mark asked.

  
"I swear I did not do anything bad." Jiyong defended himself.

  
"I believe you bud. But I you still have to tell your samchons what happened."

  
"I was eating the cookies baked by Doyo-samchon on break when Ara one of my girl classmates went to me and gave me her strawberry milk. I said thank you."

  
"And then?" Jaehyun encouraged.

  
"Then Ina came and pushed Ara away and gave me her orange juice. Then Sara came too and pushed Ina and Ara away and gave me Snickers. Then Ara pulled Sara's hair and Sara pulled Ina's hair and Ina pulled Ara and Sara's hair. Then teacher scolded them and took us to the principal's office."

  
"I don't understand the last part." Mark scratches his head.

  
"Apparently the three girls had a crush on Yongie and fought about it that the other is liked by my boy rather than the other. They even want to take him to their home."

  
"But appa I cannot go to their home. If I will you will cry looking for me and you will be sad." Jiyong said.

  
And the three uncles bursted an uwu.

  
"Uhhhh. He adores you so much Taeyong." Johnny said pinching his "nephew's" cheeks.

  
"But I think it does not have to be violent." Taeyong said.

  
"Well, not in your case. If your son looks like that, it will always create wars." Mark replied.

  
"Yeah. As the day passes he's looking much and much more like you Taeyong. A handsome one." Jaehyun added.

  
"Even the make up noonas are saying Jiyong has a bright future with his looks and probably SM will get him." Mark adds.

  
"Should I be thankful for that or be afraid?"

  
"Uhm, both." The three samchons replied.

  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Taeyong presses his hands on his temples.

  
"Well, you made him. That's what you did." Johnny answered casually.

"Appa, I'm hungry. I want to eat." Jiyong said turning the attention back to him.

  
"I bought some ice cream. You wanna eat with me?" Mark said and the boy smiled and nodded. Mark stood up and carried Jiyong towards the dinning hall.

  
Taeyong watched in adoration. Never he expected that his life would turned out to be like this. But he is thankful to have Jiyong in his life and the support of his members.

  
"Uhhhh. You're so cute." Mark said pinching the boy's cheeks. "And daddy should be more watchful when you grow to your teens and have a bunch of girls falling for you." The maknae added.


	11. Alternative Ending 2: Chapter 10.2 - Revolutionary Love Season 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took more than a month to update this fic. Because I worked for three different chapter 10s.
> 
> You have a choice on who do you want to read and I hope you enjoy this.

5 years later  
"Where do you wanna go, Jiyong-ah?" Gong Myung asked his nephew.

  
"Roller coaster! Roller coaster!" Jiyong pointed at the Roller Coaster from afar, jumping in excitement.

  
"All right, roller coaster it is." Gong Myung said and the uncle and nephew went there.

  
As kids, Gong Myung and his brother had been fans of amusement park rides. But as they grew up, he seem to have developed fear and everytime he was invited to join with this rides, he says no. But with Jiyong being excited to ride and will only ride if he's with him, Gong Myung had no choice but to swallow that fear for the sake of the beloved nephew.

  
They rode the Takabisha, and it was one fun ride for Jiyong (and a hell for Gong Myung was screaming louder than the ladies riding with him and he felt embarrased).

  
"Samchon, can we get ice cream?" Jiyong asked hi uncle. Both are sitting on a bench (Gong Myung insisted to lay down for a while to recover from the "trauma".),

  
"What flavor do you want?"  
"Strawberry! Strawberry!"

  
"Okay. I'll buy you ice cream but you stay here. Wait for me to come back." Gong Myung reminded and the nephew nodded his head in obedience.

  
The uncle went to get the request and went to the nearest ice cream stand. The line was a bit long so he had to fall and wait. Then he's turn came and order a strawberry ice cream and melon oce cream for him. But as he turns back he heard screams of people and saw them running around and away of something. And he was more nervous when he noticed the ruckus was in the direction of his nephew.

  
He ran back to his nephew only to be more afraid of the situation in front of him. Dropping the ice creams he had got for his nephew.

  
"ALL OF YOU! STAY BACK!" the man shouted while holding Jiyong on the waist, tightly, and pointing a gun on his head.

  
"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! I SAY, STAY BACK! OR I WILL SHOOT THIS KID!" The man forecefully demanded.

  
"JIYONG!" Gong Myung scream and he was noticed the armed man.

  
"You! My son is gone because of you!" The man glared at him.

  
"Please. Not my nephew. I beg you." Gong Myung pleaded.

  
Jiyong was already crying in the arms of the armed man and Gong Myung was desperate. A lot of things were running in his mind. How would he face his brother if something happens to his nephew? His protective instinct kicked in and he rushed toward the man. Surprised, the armed man did not have time to react and Gong Myung was able to snatch his nephew out of the man's arms and carry him away.

  
"You're okay now. You're---ugh!"  
A gunshot and screams of people where heard. And with Gong Myung's remaining strength, he put down his nephew before laying down on the road.

  
Jiyong was sobbing at that point and wondering why his uncle was pale until he noticed blood on the floor behind his uncle.  
"Samchon?" Jiyong questioned sobbing.

  
"You're...safe...now." Gong Myung smiled at his nephew and caressed his face.

"Be...a...good...boy...for me...okay?"

  
"Samchon, get up. Appa will be angry if he sees you on the floor." Jiyong nudges his uncle.

  
Not a moment later, Gong Myung closes his eyes and Jiyong cried harder, calling and trying to wake his uncle up.

  
The police and the medical team came sooner and helped the victims, but Gong Myung was declared dead on the spot leaving a crying Jiyong.

  
\---

  
"The movie was so intense and dramatic." Haechan commented.

  
"Yeah. Kinda sad but it was nice." Taeil added.

  
"So, appa, what can you say about your son's acting skills?" Choi Siwon asked putting an arm around Doyoung's shoulder.

  
NCT were invited in the premier of the movie where Gong Myung and Jiyong, and Choi Siwon of Super Junior were one of he actors. Gong Myung played as the uncle of Jiyong who was killed in the movie, and Choi Siwon was the older character of Jiyong who was looking after the suspect who killed his uncle, after knowing that the suspect eacaped from prison. In the end the suspect died in the shoot out and asked forgiveness to "Older Jiyong" (Siwon) and he forgave him before the suspect died.

  
Doyoung smiled towards his 5-year old son and ruffles his hair, "I'm so proud of him."

  
"You should be. After all he got it from his uncle." Gong Myung teased his younger brother who glared back at him.

  
"Shut up. I'm still upset with you."

  
When the public knew about Kim Jiyong's existence, they were so supportive about it. The fans of the brothers were watching every post about the kid, who turns out that Jiyong looks more like Gong Myung by the days and the uncle was so happy about it. He even persuaded the nephew to sign with Fantagio and that made the father more upset because he was planning to sign his son with SM. While the fans of the brothers had a little quarrel if Doyoung is really the father or Gong Myung is the father. In the end another paternity test was done and was confirmed that Doyoung is indeed the father; a fact that could never be taken away by Gong Myung from him.

  
"Oh come on. Don't worry brother. Jiyong will be okay at Fantagio. He might end up as the next Cha Eunwoo and I'm sure you will be proud of him more." Gong Myung assured.

  
"And you'll take the credit?" Doyoung was skeptish.

  
"Uhm, probably."

  
And the group of idols/friends laughed.  
"Daddy, can we get ice cream?" Jiyong asked pulling his father's slacks.

  
Doyoung smiled at his son, "Of course! What flavor do you want?"

  
"Strawberry!"


	12. Alternative Ending 3: Chapter 10.3 We Got Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took more than a month to update this fic. Because I worked for three different chapter 10s.
> 
> You have a choice on who do you want to read and I hope you enjoy this.

5 years later

  
"Come on, Jiyong! We have to go." Jaemin called for his godson while fishing out the keys of his car on the table.

  
"But I wanna watch "We Ke Ber"! The young boy complained, humping on the sofa.

  
Jaemin sighed deeply. He sometimes don't understand where the heck Park Jiyong got this attitude of his.

  
"If we don't go now, your dad will be mad at me."

  
"Your fault, not mine." The boy replied and Jaemin almost lost his nuts.

  
"And your daddy is looking forward to see you and if we don't go there to him, he will be sad. He misses you so much already. Do you want your daddy to be sad?"

  
Jiyong stopped humping on the sofa and shook his head. "No. I don't want daddy to be sad."

  
Jaemin smiled in his thoughts, he really knows how to get through his godson so smoothly.

  
"We then, let's keep going." Jaemin grabbed the kid and carried him in his arms.

  
\---

  
"Jiyong! Please talk to daddy." Jisung pleaded to his son as he went straight to his bedroom after going inside the house. Slightly giving a tantrum.

"What happened?" Doyoung went out of his room when he heard the commotion.

  
"I don't know hyung. He was so happy and giddy when we met at the restaurant but a few minutes later he's giving us tantrums." Jisung explained.

  
"Who's us?"

  
"Me, him and Yujin."

  
\---

  
"Daddy!" Jiyong smiled as he runs toward his dad.

  
Despite the controversy of Jisung being a teenage dad, everything went really well. At first when the public found out he has a son at a very early age of 17, he was criticized and ridiculed that it almost ruined his career. Labelled as a bad influence to young people. But with the support of their company and the fans and mostly by the members, they were able to protect Jisung's career. The members take turns in caring for the kid. Even bringing him in their work. They also make sure that Jiyong is almost in every update in their social media account. And that's how Jiyong received love from every person who knows him, and never faltered especially when it comes in gaining attention. Most especially from his beloved father.  
But...

  
"Hey buddy! I miss you." Jisung exclaimed waiting for his son to hug his legs. But the as kid was getting nearer, he suddenly stopped and was curious. His father is not alone. There's a girl with him and he is holding her hands.

  
"Daddy, who is she?" The boy asked curiously.

  
"Oh. I forgot. This is Yujin. She is my wife." Jisung introduced.

  
Ahn Yujin, former member of IZ*ONE. Apparently, after their disbandment, Yujin had been in a lot more projects and one of them is this, and the latest. To be married to NCT's charming maknae.

  
"Wife? What is a wife?" The boy followed up.

  
"It means she is my partner. And since she is my wife, she becomes your mother."

  
"My mother?" And Jisung nodded.

  
"And since she is your mother, you should love and care for her."

  
"And how about you daddy, do you love and care for her?"

  
Jisung sat down to be level with his son, ruffling Jiyong's hair softly. "Of course, but it's different from how you will love and care for her."

  
And those words triggered something from Jiyong. A sense of threat. He always believe that he is the only one who could love his daddy and in return, he is the only one that his daddy loves. And with this "woman" suddenly coming in their lives, it does not agree with him that he will share his dad with some stranger.

  
Jiyong looked at the girl and squinted his little eyes, an exact feat that he got from his father. Somehow, Yujin sensed something and also sat down to greet Jiyong.

  
"Hi Jiyong. I'm Yujin. I'm so happy to finally meet you." Yujin greeted with a smile and lifted her hands for a shake.

  
"Daddy can we eat now? I'm hungry." Jiyong asked, snubbing the girl in front of him.

  
"Uhhhh...yeah! Let's go." Jisung stuttered looking at Yujin. When the three of them stood up, Jiying suddenly pulled his father's hand, attempting to drag him inside rhe restaurant.

  
\---

  
Jisung does not understand why his son is in a grumpy mood, playing with his food. Usually when then eat out, Jiyong is always these bubbly and lively kid but controllable and eats reolly well. It's the first time seeing his kid like this.

  
"Yongie-ah, are you okay?" Jisung asked.

  
"Where is Nana-samchon?" Jiyong asked.

  
"He's with Jeno-samchon. They went shopping." Jisung said.

  
"I want to go with them." Jiyong demanded.

  
"But they're a bit far, buddy. Why don't you finish your food first? That's your favorite."

  
"Is there any problem?" Yujin interjected.

  
"NO! I WANT TO GO TO NANA-SAMCHON AND JENO-SAMCHON!" Jiyong pounded the table making everyone in the restaurant turn their eyes on them.

  
"Park Jiyong?!" Jisung glared at his son, whonos also glaring back at him with a pout.

  
"I'll...I'll call the waiter to wrap the remaining food. Is-is-is it okay?" Yujin said and called a waiter. "I'll go the bathroom." She added.

  
The father and son were left at the table.

  
"Jiyong-ah. What's the problem?" Jisung asked trying to reach out his son's hand but pulled it away.

  
And Jisung knew that he is in for a long night.

  
\---

  
"I think Jiyong is afraid." Doyoung concluded.

  
"Giving a tantrum in a public place and that's afraid? Reolly."

  
"You suddenly introduced to him a person that he just met and tell him that she's gonna be his mother and your partner. Of course he is afraid that you will never love him and neglect him."

  
And Jisung realized some other things after what his hyung told him. Jiyong being silent and intently looking at Yujin while talking to him, or if he spoonfeeds Yujin.

  
"I better talk to him right away." Jisung said.

  
\---

  
"I deeply apologise about Jiyong earlier. I'm very sorry." Jisung said talking to the phone.

  
"It's okay. I really understand Jisung. He is surprised. You know, I think like a child at times. It's really threatening for a kid of there are new people their loved ones are interested in. We'll in this case, for the TV show." Yujin said and chuckled after.

  
Jisung smiled at the phone as well, "Thanks for the understanding Yujin-ah."

  
"No problem. Jisung-ah. Anyway, you better talk to your son now. We'll meet up again sometime this week."

  
"Hopefully everything will be better next time I bring him."

  
"Hopefully. But we should patiently wait for him to adjust." Yujin said.

  
\---

  
Jisung entered his son's room. Because the members loved the kid so much, they have decided to give up one room to be Jiyong's room alone. There was a commotion between the members since everyone wants to give their rooms up, in te end it was decided the Jisung and Chenle's room will be given. And the two will room with Jisung goes to Jaemin's and Chenle goes with Jeno and Renjun.

  
Anyway, Jiyong's room is dimmed, only the planet-shaped projection lamp (given by Nana-samchon) was on. Beside it was Jiyong's bed and the boy is crouching to the side facing away from the door.

  
"Jiyong-ah." Jisung called as he sits at the bedside. There was no reply.

  
"I will not leave the room until you tell me what's wrong. I'll just keep quiet here and stay."

  
There was silence for a little while. Until Jisung heard sobs under the blanket.

  
"Does daddy not love me anymore?"

  
"Why do you say that, buddy?"

  
"You love Yujin-nim now."

  
Jisung was heartbroken. He did not expect his son to say those words.

  
"Yongie-ah, let me ask you; who is daddy's special one?"

  
"Jiyongie."

  
"What did daddy say about everything that is special?"

  
"No one could replace them."  
"So, can I replace My Jiyongie?"

  
"No daddy."

  
Jisung flipped the blanket open, revealing his sobbing son. Cheeks red and with tears in his eyes. He hugged him.

  
"No matter what buddy, daddy will always and forever love you."

  
"Even if Yujin-nim is with you."

  
"Even if. Now, cuddle with daddy."

  
And Jiyong smiled and cuddled his dad tightly."

  
"Daddy, can you stay by my side tonight?

  
"Of course, buddy."

 

And the father and son went to sleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment. And thank you for reading.


End file.
